Potemkin-class destroyer
Class: Destroyer Operators: Commonwealth Royal Navy, Republican Navy, KessRith Military Mass: 786,799 tons Cost: 4,167,627,020 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (20,000) :Center Engine Rating (10,000) :Left Engine Rating (20,000) Thrust: 5 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::A Spinal Mount (F) ::25 37.5/30 ® ::25 37.5/30 (L) ::25 37.5/20 (F) ::25 37.5/20 (A) ::Type G Missile System (3 Shots at 50 Points) Fighters: 12 at 300 tons Small Craft: None Cargo: 25,000 tons Crew: 633 Passengers: None Marines: 10 Extras: Anti-Grav Drives, Streamlining, Thrust Option Overview Begun as a joint effort between the Renegade Legion and the KessRith, the Potemkin-class destroyer is the outcome of many concessions by all parties involved. Even the Naram engineers from the Commonwealth Royal Navy have concluded that the merging of different approaches was successful with this ship. At present, this ship is manufactured on ten Commonwealth planets. Since 6750, it has made its way into service, first with the Renegade Legion and then the Commonwealth Navy. There are now even some customized KessRith versions. The Potemkin's narrow, streamlined profile has become familiar to units engaged along the Commonwealth/TOG front lines. The Potemkin follows the Renegade Legion/ Commonwealth logic that a faster ship is a better ship. Sacrificing weaponry for thrust, this ship is one of the fastest and most maneuverable ships of its weight. Because of its reduced weapons, this ship can be an inviting target. The Potemkin has a significant bite if engaged, however. Its laser weapons have extended reach, which is one of the ship's noteworthy features. The Potemkin can hold at a distance many ships of the same size, making it a better all-around fighting tool. The Potemkin recently showed its worth once more in the Talleho System of Rift County when two TOG Seeadler destroyer-class carriers raided the orbital repair facilities. Because the system sensors announced the TOG approach, the two Potemkins defending the systems were able to close fast on the light carriers, while remaining outside the enemy's deadly missile range. Eventually, both TOG ships withdrew before their fighters had been launched, knowing that the Potemkins could easily cripple their raid. Capabilities Designed by a Renegade Legion/KessRith team, the popular Potemkin Class destroyer is a sleek and dangerous foe able to perform in several capacities. The Type A spinal mount is of KessRith design, and though it is reliable, replacement parts are difficult to find in many areas of the Commonwealth. Repair crews at spaceports must often jury-rig the weapon, which will remain that way for months until repair parts make their way from the KessRith factories. A facility to provide the much-needed parts is currently under construction in Wayne County. Two fighter-launch facilities are located amidships on the port and starboard sides. Each Potemkin carries a complement of twelve fighters, usually consisting of one light and one heavy squadron. The recovery facilities are set directly between the two launch tubes, making turnaround time on re-launch quick and effective. The Potemkin's design allocates more power to thrust, limiting the power available to its laser weapons. The most powerful lasers on the ship are the two 25-gun bays of Curtis Innovative Technologies Model II 37.5/30 lasers. Located along the sides of the vessel, these bays are reliable and accurate when interfaced with the Fractil V Battle Computer. The two 25-gun bays of Martinson Long Range Modified 37.5/20 lasers also perform well. Because of these lasers' reliability on the Potemkin Class, KessRith ship designers have begun to incorporate them in plans for some new vessels. The Burkeman Type G missile battery on the Potemkin is accurate, but has begun to show problems at long ranges within the past year. Some commanders believe that TOG has developed electronic countermeasures to disrupt the arming mechanism of the warheads. There is no hard evidence thus far, but combined Renegade/Commonwealth intelligence efforts are investigating the theory. Only ten marines are assigned to this destroyer class, an abnormally low number for the nature of some of the Potemkin's missions. To rectify the problem, the class is scheduled for modifications that would add 20 staterooms for marines at the expense of the cargo-hold areas in the ship's aft. Potemkin destroyers are equipped with streamlining and anti-grav devices that allow for operational landing at virtually all Commonwealth/Renegade Legion ground facilities. Deployment The Princess Patrice is one of the best-known Potemkin Class destroyers in service. Attached to the Renegade 5077th Squadron, this ship rammed a TOG Hipper Class frigate at the Battle of New Dogger Bank, forcing the larger ship to withdraw. The bold actions of "The Princess P" earned her crack crew a reputation for taking daring and incalculable risks in combat. One-third of most line squadrons in Rift and Shannedam Counties have Potemkins in their ranks. Other squadrons operating in Pembroke County also make use of this ship. Errata The Potemkin-class has an illegal amount of Bay Factors; non-carrier destroyers may have a maximum of 2,000 BF, while the canon Potemkin has 2,072. To correct this issue, downgrade the two 25x37.5/20 bays to 25x37.5/15 bays. This could be justified in-universe by the excessive maintenance required of the 37.5/20s. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:Destroyers Category:Commonwealth Ships Category:Republican Ships Category:KessRith Ships